Saranghae My Sunbae
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Lay kesal, seseorang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan ngawur "Ani. Lay, apakah kau akan memberikan kesempatan padaku jika aku berkata aku mencintaimu!" "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung!" SuLay / NC-21 / 1shot


Title : Saranghae My Sunbae

Author : YS

Main casts :

Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a Suho

Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay

Genre : Romance, little humor

Rate : NC-21 a.k.a M

.

.

IT'S YAOI !

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

.

.

ENJOY MY FIC

.

.

"Aduh, parah! Aku terlambat!" dengan tergesa-gesa Lay segera memakai sepatunya dan menenteng tas ranselnya. Wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.25, dan itu artinya kelasnya akan dimulai 5 menit lagi.

CROOT~

"YAK! KURANG AJAR!" Lay memaki sebuah mobil _sport_ putih _metalic_ yang baru saja lewat dengan ngawurnya sehingga membuat Lay terciprat air hujan di pinggir jalan.

"KAU YANG MENGEMUDI ! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENDAPAT SIM, PADAHAL NYETIRMU SAJA NGAWUR BEGITU ! TIDAK MEMPEDULIKAN ORANG-ORANG KECIL ! HUH" Lay memaki mobil itu yang kini tengah berhenti di lampu merah. Tanpa di sadari, mobil dengan kaca hitam itu menurunkan sedikit kaca nya sehingga menampakkan wajah sang pengemudi.

DEG~ Lay merasa tubuhnya menegang seketika saat dilihatnya sang supir mobil keren itu yang rupanya tak kalah keren dengan mobilnya. Sang supir namja yang memiliki wajah tampan dengan kulit putih tersebut menatap Lay intens dengan bibir menyeringai kecil.

"Kau? Zhang Yi Xing kan?" tanya pemilik mobil tersebut yang sekali lagi perlu Lay tekankan, sangat tampan.

"Su..Suho sunbae" Lay membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah Suho. Suho tersenyum.

"Maaf Lay, apakah aku menyakitimu?!" tanya namja yang ternyata bernama Suho tersebut. Ya, Suho senior di sekolah Lay yang cukup di kagumi oleh para guru dan siswa-siswa hampir satu sekolah karena prestasinya dalam bidang akademik yang cukup baik.

"A..aniya sunbae" Lay menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap seniornya ini. Lay hanya berharap sang senior tidak mendengar makian dan cacian yang baru dilontarkannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi aku dengar seseorang mengataiku menyetir dengan ngawur" Suho menggoda Lay. Lay menatap Suho dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ah, apa?! Mungkin kau hanya salah dengar sunbae, hehehe" Lay menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sembari tersenyum konyol namun manis sehingga menampilkan _dimple_ nya.

"Begitu? Yah, mungkin saja." Suho mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek. "Lay, kau akan berangkat bukan?"

"Nde sunbae. Wae?"

"Kajja, bersamaku saja" Suho segera turun dari mobilnya dan menuntun Lay ke samping mobilnya serta membukakan pintu mobilnya sekaligus.

"M..mwo?! ta..tapi sunbae, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" dengan panik Lay mencoba menolak. Bukan apa, ia hanya tak mau dianggap memiliki hubungan macam-macam dengan seniornya ini, mengingat _fangirl_ Suho yang cukup banyak di sekolahnya. Andwae! Lay tak mau mati muda.

"Aish, ani. Kau tidak merepotkan. Sudahlah lekas masuk, sebentar lagi lampunya akan berganti hijau" Suho segera menutup pintu Lay dan kembali ke kursi mengemudinya. Mobil itu segera melaju saat lampu perempatan tersebut sudah berganti warna hijau.

Canggung. Itu yang di rasakan Lay saat hanya berdua dengan seniornya ini di dalam mobil mewah yang sedang mereka tempati. Sesekali Lay mencuri pandang ke arah Suho, menatap wajah tenang yang terkesan cool saat sedang menyetir tersebut. Lay merasa pipinya memanas saat memandang Suho.

"Ck, jangan tatap aku seperti itu Yixing! Kau bisa membuatku melayang" Suho berkata sembari tetap fokus menyetir.

"M..mwo?! Aniya." Lay yang terkejut karena Suho ternyata menyadari bahwa ia memandangnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Suho tersenyum memandang Lay.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak usah terlalu percaya diri sunbae, aku hanya melihat pemandangan-pemandangan saja" Lay berkelit sembari memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Suho menatap Lay intens, dan kini Lay yang menjadi salting saat sadar di tatap seperti itu.

"Wae sunbae?"

"Ani. Lay, kita tidak usah sekolah ya?!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Lay, Suho langsung membalik arah mobilnya menuju jalan yang Lay tahu akan membawa mereka ke pantai.

"Kyaa~! Tapi..tapi..tapi.." kembali Lay menatap Suho dengan horror. Baru lima menit berada di mobil ini, Lay langsung tahu sifat Suho yang menurutnya semena-mena dan seenaknya sendiri.

"Wae? Kau mau turun?" Suho mengerem mobilnya di pinggir jalan. "Tapi kita sudah terlambat. Jika kau tetap berangkat, kau bisa dihukum Jung seongsaenim" Suho berkata seolah menantang Lay.

Lay bingung, antara menatap ke arah sekolahnya di belakang dan menatap jalan di depan mereka. Suho tersenyum melihat Lay yang sepertinya bingung tersebut.

"Sudahlah Lay, jangan terlalu bingung seperti itu! Sekali-kali membolos tidak apa-apa kan? Toh kau juga pandai" Suho mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan Lay segera tahu bahwa pipinya pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

"Ba..baiklah, terserah kau saja sunbae" Lay menundukkan kepalanya. Suho mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dagu Lay dan mengangkat dagu itu sehingga kini wajah Lay berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Suho lembut. Lay hanya mengangguk. Demi apapun ia merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang.

©YellowShipper©SuLay

Lay menikmati pemandangan di sekelilingnya dengan sedikit senyum. Ya, kini ia dan Suho berada di dalam mobil yang tengah melaju ke arah pantai. Walau merasa sedikit bersalah karena membolos, namun Lay tidak terlalu memusingkannya, karena ia juga sebenarnya membutuhkan hiburan. Sudah lama semenjak orang tuanya kembali ke China dan meninggalkan Lay yang bersekolah di Korea, Lay sama sekali lupa kapan terakhir kali ia berlibur atau sekedar berjalan-jalan. Dan itu membuatnya cukup senang karena kali ini dapat pergi dengan orang yang, err cukup dikaguminya. Garis bawahi itu, Lay hanya mengaguminya(tetapi entah hatinya berkata apa).

Suho memandang sekilas Lay yang tengah menatap keluar jendela. Jika jujur, sebenarnya Suho menyukai hoobae nya ini sudah cukup lama. Dan kali ini Suho merasa keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, jadi ia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Selama ini sudah cukup puas Suho memandang Lay yang sering _ngedance_ di ruang tari atau pun menatapnya dari luar kelas, dan kali ini Suho bahkan dapat duduk di sampingnya. Sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Suho, apalagi mengingat Kris yang merupakan rivalnya di sekolah juga sebenarnya mengincar Lay.

"Lay"

"Ne?"

"Kau senang?"

"Cukup senang. Sudah lama aku tidak berlibur sunbae"

"Ck, panggil saja aku Suho! Tidak usah pakai embel-embel sunbae bodoh itu, kau seperti sangat menghitung jarak di antara kita"

DEG~ Lay cukup terkejut mendengar Suho yang biasanya lembut kini berbicara agak kasar.

"Baiklah, err.. Suho hyung"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik" Suho tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Lay pelan. Sementara Lay merasakan wajahnya kembali memerah. Entah kenapa ia wajahnya menjadi sensitiv dengan sentuhan sekecil apapun.

©YellowShipper©SuLay

"Yeay~ pantai!" Lay berteriak layaknya anak kecil dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, merasakan hembusan angin laut yang membuatnya merasa segar. Suho yang mengikutinya di belakang hanya tertawa kecil menyaksikan sikap _childish_ hoobaenya tersebut.

"Haha, sudah berapa lama kau tidak ke pantai Lay?"

"Euhm, sudah cukup lama! Semenjak kedua orang tuaku masih di Korea" jelas Lay. Suho mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau bisa bermain sepuasmu disini. Aku juga ingin menikmati pantai ini." Suho membuka dua kancing atas seragamnya dan berjalan pelan sebelum kemudian terduduk di atas hamparan pasir putih di pantai yang sedang sepi itu. Lay yang melihatnya mengikuti jejak sang senior, termasuk juga membuka kancing atas seragamnya sehingga menampilkan dadanya yang putih tanpa noda tersebut. Namun menurut author(?) Lay seharusnya tidak membuka kancing atas seragamnya di hadapan Suho, karena itu cukup err.. berbahaya. Namun seolah tak memperhatikan pandangan aneh yang di lontarkan Suho padanya, Lay ikut duduk di samping Suho dan memandang ke arah laut.

©YellowShipper©SuLay

"Lay-ah, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ne hyung"

"Euhm.. apakah ada seseorang yang kau suka?" tanya Suho _to the point_. Lay memandang Suho dengan heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. bagaimana ya, maksudku apakah kau menyukai atau mengincar seseorang untuk dijadikan err.. kekasih mungkin?" Suho memperjelas kalimatnya.

"Oh begitu. Haha, aniya. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan cinta" jawab Lay singkat, padat, dan jelas. Raut kecewa sedikit tergambar di wajah Suho, namun Lay tak menyadarinya.

"Begitu ya. Bagaimana menurutmu jika ada seseorang yang menyukaimu? Ani, lebih tepatnya mencintaimu?" tanya Suho kembali. Lay tersenyum memandang ke arah laut.

"Mungkin aku akan coba memberikan kesempatan untuknya" Lay mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Wajah Suho yang tadi kecewa kini kembali cerah seperti mendapat sebuah harapan.

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh-sungguh?" Suho bertanya dengan semangat. Lay memandang heran ke arah Suho yang menurutnya agak aneh ini.

"Ne, benar. Memang kenapa?" Lay balik bertanya.

"Ani. Lay, apakah kau akan memberikan kesempatan padaku jika aku berkata aku mencintaimu?!"

DEG~ Lay memandang kilat ke arah Suho yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah yang serius. Lay menatap mata Suho, berusaha mencari kebohongan atau mungkin candaan disana, namun ia tak menemukannya.

"Kau.. mengerjaiku hyung?"

"Ck, ani Lay. Aku bertanya sungguh-sungguh" Suho kini menggenggam kedua tangan Lay dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya. "Dengar Lay, jantungku berdetak cepat saat bersamamu. Sudah lama aku menyukaimu, namun baru kali ini aku berani menyatakan perasaanku padamu" Suho menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah siap jika Lay akan menolaknya sekarang.

Lay tersenyum kecil memandang Suho di hadapannya. Sungguh ia terharu(?) di tembak dengan cara romantis seperti ini. Apalagi oleh seorang Suho yang menurutnya sedikit angkuh dan sangat menjaga pamornya di tempat umum. Ia tak pernah menyangka Suho ternyata se romantis ini, dan itu kepadanya. Perlahan Lay menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Suho, mengangkat wajah tersebut sehingga kini mata mereka saling bertatapan. Lay kembali menarik tangannya dan mencoba menentukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta sunbaenya tersebut.

"Suho hyung.. aku.. aku sebenarnya juga mencintaimu. Saranghae my sunbae" Lay menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa benar-benar malu sekarang. Berbeda dengan Suho yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku Lay?" Suho kembali bertanya memastikan. Lay mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Hahaha, gomawo chagiya" Suho segera merengkuh Lay dalam pelukannya.

BLUSH~ Lay merasakan pipinya kembali dan semakin memerah saat mendengar panggilan baru yang di lontarkan Suho padanya dan kini Suho tengah memeluknya. Sungguh Lay terbuai dengan tubuh Suho yang menurutnya hangat ini dengan harum maskulin yang cukup memabukkan. Perlahan Lay membalas pelukan Suho tersebut.

©YellowShipper©SuLay

"Hyung, kita sudah 2 jam disini" Lay mengusap-usap rambut Suho yang tengah berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Eum. Lalu?"

"Ya..ya.. kau tidak bosan?"

"Kau bosan?"

"Ani, aku suka pantai" Lay menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku juga suka pantai. Diam dan nikmati saja. Jarang kita bisa menikmati ketenangan seperti ini" jawab Suho.

"Ne hyung, baiklah" Lay kembali memandang ke depan. Angin pantai membuat rambutnya berantakan dan menyibakkan sedikit seragamnya, sehingga menampilkan perut langsingnya yang tak kalah mulus dengan dadanya.

GLEG~ terlihat Suho kesulitan menelan salivanya menyaksikan pemandangan cukup indah di hadapannya ini. Namun sepertinya Lay tak menyadari ada bahaya yang mengincarnya. Ia tetap mengusap-usap pipi Suho dan sesekali mengelus pipinya.

©YellowShipper©SuLay

BRUGH~

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?!" Lay sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Suho bangun dan mendorongnya sehingga terbaring di atas pasir. Suho tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Lay, perlahan jarinya menelusuri perpotongan leher Lay hingga menuju dada mulusnya. Suho tersenyum memandang Lay yang terlihat sedikit shock.

"Tenang chagiya, diam dan nikmati saja" Suho berbisik di telinga Lay, sebelum kemudian mengulum dan menggigit kecil daun telinga Lay dengan gerakan sensual.

"Eungh.. hyung.." desahan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Lay, Suho yang mendengarnya merasa tubuhnya semakin panas. Suho membuka sisa 3 kancing seragamnya sehingga kini ia dalam keadaan _half naked_. Lay mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, merasa malu menatap tubuh Suho.

"Hey, tatap aku sayang" Suho mengelus pipi kiri Lay sehingga kini Lay kembali menatap ke arahnya karena merasa kegelian. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam selama beberapa menit.

"Hyung, kau tampan" Lay menelusuri dada Suho dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tahu" CHU~ Suho menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir _sexy_ Lay. Melumat pelan bibir mungil itu dan menggigitnya dengan penuh perasaan(?).

"Akh.." Lay yang terkejut membuka kedua belah bibirnya, sehingga lidah Suho dengan segera memasuki rongga mulut Lay dan bermain-main disana. Suho menautkan lidahnya ke lidah Lay, menarik pelan benda kenyal tersebut dan mengecap rasanya. Suho bersumpah tidak akan pernah lupa rasa manis yang ada di mulut Lay tersebut. Perlahan ciuman itu menjadi semakin menuntut, nafas keduanya mulai memburu. Lay mengacak rambut Suho guna melampiaskan kenikmatan yang sedang di rasakannya. Lidah Suho menjadi semakin liar menari di mulut Lay dan menggigit-gigit bibir atas dan bawah Lay.

"Eungh hyungh.. hen..tikanh..." Lay mendorong pelan dada Suho saat merasa pasokan napasnya mulai berkurang. Wajah Lay memerah, dengan sedikit saliva mengalir di ujung bibirnya. Suho menjilat saliva itu sehingga wajah Lay menjadi semakin memerah.

Suho mulai membuka kancing seragam Lay tanpa melepaskannya dari tubuh Lay. Suho cukup terpesona menatap tubuh Lay yang menurutnya sexy tersebut dengan kulit putih dan dua _nipple_ manis berwarna pink yang cukup menantang. Suho menurunkan ciumannya ke dada Lay, menggigit dan menghisap kecil dada kiri Lay sehingga menciptakan sebuah _kissmark_ berwarna keunguan yang tak akan hilang dengan cepat.

"Ah.. hyung.. touch me more.." Lay yang sudah benar-benar terbuai dengan sentuhan Suho merasa telah kehilangan akal sehatnya pun mulai menikmati dan memejamkan matanya.

Suho menggigit kecil _nipple_ kanan Lay dan mengemutnya layaknya bayi, tangan kanannya memilin _nipple_ kiri Lay sehingga menimbulkan desahan sexy Lay yang semakin menggila karena kedua titik kenikmatannya dimanjakan.

"Hyungieh... ahh.. not here.. at the car pleaseh..." Lay mencoba mengatakan pada Suho untuk tidak melakukannya di sini, namun nampaknya gagal karena terhalang desahannya sendiri. Suho yang mengerti sedikit ucapan Lay pun menggendong Lay ala _bridal_ dan kembali ke mobil mereka. Suho membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dengan sedikit tergesa, segera membaringkan Lay di jok penumpang dan mengunci pintu mobil tersebut. Lay tertawa menyaksikan Suho yang sudah termakan napsu.

"Haha, santai saja hyung~ ini masih siang.." Lay mencubit pelan nipple Suho yang ter_expose_ di hadapannya.

"Ah.. kau nakal chagi. Diam dan nikmati saja" Suho kembali melumat bibir Lay, sementara tangan nakalnya mulai mengelus pelan gundukan yang berada di selangkangan Lay. Suho merasa junior Lay sudah terbangun, jadi ia membuka zipper celana Lay dan mengelus junior Lay dari luar _underwear_ putih yang di kenakannya.

"Hyung.. aah.. jebalh bukah.. jangan dielus dari luar.." Lay mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

"Sudah terangsang eoh?!" Suho segera menurunkan underwear Lay, sehingga kini Lay dalam keadaan full naked.

Suho cukup takjub menatap tubuh Lay yang menurutnya sempurna itu dengan junior imut yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya, seringai terpatri di wajah tampan Suho. Tangannya mulai menggenggam junior Lay dan mengoralnya naik turun dengan gerakan lambat, menimbulkan erangan protes dari bibir mungil Lay.

"Arrghh.. cepatlah hyung..."

"Sabarlah chagi, mengapa sekarang kau yang jadi tidak sabaran begini eum?" Suho menggigit pelan pipi Lay.

"Uh, kau yang memulainya hyung!" Lay mengarahkan tangannya ke juniornya sendiri, membantu Suho mengoral junior tegangnya tersebut dengan cukup cepat dan menghasilkan desahan yang semakin menggila dari bibirnya. Suho hanya tersenyum menatap Lay yang tengah terpejam dengan wajah sexy tersebut. Lay merasa ia akan segera sampai, dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Lay memuntahkan cairannya di tangan Suho. Suho menjilat habis cairan Lay di tangannya, mengabaikan Lay yang masih mengatur napasnya sehabis orgasme.

"Hyungie.. buka celanamu juga" Lay membuka zipper celana Suho, dan cukup terkejut mendapati Suho yang ternyata tidak mengenakan _underwear_ sehingga junior besarnya langsung ter_expose_ begitu saja di hadapan Lay.

BLUSH~ wajah Lay kembali memerah menyaksikan junior Suho yang menurutnya 'wow' tersebut. Lay meyeringai dan segera membalikkan badan Suho sehingga kini keadaan mereka Lay on top. Suho sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mau apa chagi?!"

"Biarkan aku yang memanjakanmu sekarang hyung" Lay tersenyum manis menampilkan _dimple_nya, kemudian segera menuju junior Suho dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya. Lay mengulum junior Suho dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Namun karena ukurannya yang terlalu besar, tak semuanya dapat masuk. Tangan kanan Lay digunakan memainkan dan mencubit kecil _twinsball_ Suho.

"Good... kauh pintarh chagih" Suho membantu memaju mundurkan kepala Lay dengan cepat, sehingga juniornya sesekali nyaris membuat Lay tersedak. Gerakan Lay semakin cepat saat disadarinya junior Suho semakin membesar dalam mulutnya, dan itu artinya Suho akan segera orgasme. Tiba-tiba Lay menghentikan pergerakannya sehingga menggagalkan Suho yang baru saja akan memuntahkan cairannya.

"Arrgght, kenapa di keluarkan chagi?!" bentak Suho sedikit kesal. Lay hanya tersenyum.

"Sabar hyung, aku ingin kau mengeluarkannya di dalamku" Lay mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Suho hanya diam.

"Diam dan nikmati hyung" Lay mengulangi kata-kata Suho yang tadi di ucapkan padanya.

"Baiklah chagi ku yang nakal" Suho mencubit nipple Lay.

Lay mulai duduk di atas perut Suho dan mengarahkan junior tegang Suho ke arah hole sempitnya.

"Ahh.. appo" Lay meringis sendiri atas gerakan yang dibuatnya. Suho hanya menatap namjachingu barunya itu dan membantu mengoral junior Lay.

Lay semakin melesakkan junior Suho ke dalam holenya hingga akhirnya junior Suho masuk sepenuhnya. Suho mendesis menahan nikmat, sementara Lay mulai bergerak mencari titik kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Ah.. there!.. sshh.." Lay mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya perlahan, Suho membantu menahan pinggul Lay dan memaju mundurkan junior Lay dalam genggamannya.

"Hyung.. inih nikmath.." Lay bergerak semakin cepat dan melumat bibir Suho di bawahnya, Suho menelusupkan lidahnya ke mulut Lay dan mulai kembali melumat bibir Lay.

"Hyung.. aku tak kuat lagih" Lay berbicara dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Suho yang menyadari namjachingunya sudah lelah tersebut pun segera membalik keadaan sehingga kini Suho kembali berada di atas. Suho menggerakan juniornya di hole Lay dengan liar sehingga Lay pun terhentak ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Hyung.. akuh mau sampaih... aahh.." Lay merasa cairannya akan segera datang, Lay pun memilin nipplenya sendiri dan mengoral juniornya sendiri sementara Suho semakin mempercepat gerakannya karena ia merasa akan segera sampai juga.

"Together chagi"

"SUHO HYUNG~/LAY~" CROOT~ mereka pun sampai bersama. Suho memuntahkan cairannya jauh di dalam hole Lay, sementara Lay memuntahkan cairannya di dada Suho dan di perutnya sendiri. Suho membalikkan badan mereka, sehingga kini Suho kembali berbaring dan Lay terkulai lemas di atas badannya. Mereka sibuk mengatur napas masing-masing.

"Hyung.. ini hebat"

"Kau hebat chagi, gomawo" Suho mengecup kening Lay.

"Nde. Gomawo untukmu juga hyung" Lay mengecup bibir Suho. Mereka kembali larut dalam ciuman manis, kali ini penuh cinta.

"Saranghae Suho hyung"

"Nado saranghae Yixing"

-END-


End file.
